


we can live inside a moment (the one that we own)

by ericaismeg, foxerica (ericaismeg)



Series: rare ships [25]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Late Night Texting, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Pining Derek Hale, Pining Scott, Secret Crush, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 23:56:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5517869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericaismeg/pseuds/ericaismeg, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericaismeg/pseuds/foxerica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>DEREK:</b>
  <i> scott, you still up?</i>
</p>
<p>
  <b>SCOTT: </b>
  <i>yeah, what’s up?</i>
</p>
<p>
  <b>DEREK:</b>
  <i> stiles said something to me today and I want to know if it’s true</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	we can live inside a moment (the one that we own)

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here.](http://foxerica.tumblr.com/post/135780839952/%C3%B8-scott-derek)

Scott looks at the clock. God, it’s already past midnight. He’s extremely tired, but when his phone lights up, he rolls over to grab it from the night stand.

**DEREK:** _scott, you still up?_

**SCOTT:** _yeah, what’s up?_

**DEREK:** _stiles said something to me today and I want to know if it’s true  
_

**SCOTT:** _stiles says a lot of stuff. what’d he say now?_

**DEREK:** _just that I used to be a really bad alpha but I’m better now_   
**DEREK:** _i know i wasn’t the best but he made it seem like i was the worst_   
**DEREK:** _worst than…her_

Scott stares at his phone for a moment. He sighs heavily, because Stiles probably didn’t mean any harm. In fact, Scott would bet that Stiles really, truly believed he was complimenting Derek. He can picture him saying it, super excited, and having no real idea what impact his words would have. 

He turns his light on, sitting up in his bed. He’ll fall asleep otherwise. He usually does. Scott’s fingers hover over the keyboard as he tries to figure out what he wants to say and how to say it.

 

**SCOTT:** _it was rough there for a while but we figured it out_   
**SCOTT:** _you were not the worst - it was a learning experience_   
**SCOTT:** _besides, you taught me so much. we’re a team, derek, you and_

**DEREK:** _stiles made it seem like if the world had ended it’d been my fault_

**SCOTT:** _no, never your fault.he was probably exaggerating for effect_

**DEREK:** _thanks. this is why you’re such a great alpha_

**SCOTT:** _dude, i told you, we are a team_

**DEREK:** _i know but still_

**SCOTT:** _derek trust me when I say that i would not be where i am now without you_   
**SCOTT:** _you mean a lot to me, dude_

**DEREK:** _thanks_   
**DEREK:** _sorry for keeping you up. you’re prob with kira?_

**SCOTT:** _ahhh um kira and i broke up_   
**SCOTT:** _two months ago actually_   
**SCOTT:** _but we’re not sure how to tell the pack_   
**SCOTT:** _so we’ve just been friendly with one another around you guys_

What a relief it is to finally _say_  the words. He loves Kira, he does, but some space after their breakup would’ve been nice. It’d been her uncertainty and fear that had prompted Scott to suggest they wait a while to tell the others. Only they had sorted out their feelings - their new platonic feelings - about each other and never got around to telling the pack. No one thought it was weird that they’d stopped kissing each other on the lips. In fact, Jackson had made one joke about how the spark had left their relationship and that was that.

He’d have to give Kira a head’s up he told Derek.

**DEREK:** _sorry to hear that, scott_   
**DEREK:** _you doing okay?_

**SCOTT:** _oh yeah. it was probably the first ACTUALLY mutual breakup in the history of breakups ahah_   
**SCOTT:** _I think she’s more into malia than she ever was with me  
_

**DEREK:** _that’s good and that sucks_

**SCOTT:** _yeah. and I guess I’m into someone else too, so it all worked out?_

His heart’s pounding. He perks his eyes, reaching out, and trying to find the Hale house. Unfortunately, Derek lives just too far for Scott to hear him. He stares at his phone, waiting, before he decides to shoot Kira a text.

 

**SCOTT:** _I told derek about us_

He jumps when his phone buzzes. He looks down and sees that Kira’s already replied. Scott takes a moment to find her heartbeat in Beacon Hills. It’s not steady, but she’s also not alone. There’s someone else extremely close to her. He can almost sense her happiness buzzing off her. Scott relaxes. The good thing about most of the pack living near him because town is so small is that whenever he’s concerned, he just has to focus for a moment. They’re usually all there.

 

**KIRA:** _thank god bc I told Malia and we’ve been dating for a while_   
**KIRA:** _did you tell derek how you feel yet?_

Scott’s not surprised that she knew he had feelings for Derek. He stretches on his side and tries to figure out how to respond. He’d never told Kira who he had feelings for, and she had never told him. He supposes that they both know each other well enough to _know_  without being told.

 

**SCOTT:** _not yet_

**KIRA:** _you should. listen to his heartbeat the next time you two are around each other. malia says it’s off the charts_

**SCOTT:** _great, thanks, kira. have fun. and um, don’t tell anyone else just yet?_

**KIRA:** _ofc not! mal brought it up to me actually_

**SCOTT:** _does the whole pack know then?_

**KIRA:** _probs. but it’s okay! have a good night, scottie :)_

**SCOTT:** _you too, kira :)_

He stares at their conversation for a moment before switching back to see if Derek has replied. When his phone buzzes a few minutes later, Scott has a lump in his throat.

 

**DEREK:** _that’s great, i’m happy for you_

Scott frowns. That’s not exactly the response he wanted.

 

**DEREK:** _I should go to sleep. night, scott._

That’s _definitely_  not the response he wanted. Then again, he knew that Derek would never pry. He was just not that kind of guy. Scott sighs and types a quick good night back before turning off his light.

He lies in bed for a few hours before finally passing out. He has to listen to Stiles’ steady heart beat while he was asleep to calm himself.

 

**◎ ♔ ◎ ♔ ◎**

 

It’s over a week later. Scott and Kira had finally come clean about their breakup, and exactly _zero_  pack members were surprised or confused. It was nice though, granting Scott and Kira a bit more freedom. She’s always wrapped up on Malia’s lap or tucked in close to her. Scott sometimes catches himself glancing at Derek and wondering if they could ever be like that.

He knows though, that it won’t happen. Not with how private and distant Derek has been lately. He’s completely taken a step back too, and even referred to them as _brothers._  Scott’s not sure how to take that, but he figures it means that Derek isn’t into him.

They had just finished up a war against pixies and witches. It was a _long_  night, and Scott is exhausted. He barely drags himself into his bed. He reaches up without looking to turn his light off, and his phone buzzes.

“Ugh!” he says aloud. “It’s past three in the morning. I want to _sleep!”_

But it could be an emergency. Scott shuffles his hands around the bed to find it. It buzzes again just as he pulls it up to his face.

 

**DEREK:** _hey boyd said that I’ve been a dick to you lately and I wanted to say sorry_   
**DEREK:** _ever since you told me you had feelings for someone, I’ve been a little…jealous_   
**DEREK:** _i think it’s just a pack thing, because you’re my alpha but erica told me to explain it_

Scott swallows. That’s not _exactly_  what he wanted but he figures he owes it to Derek to tell the truth. Kira and Malia had been pushing him all week too. He wanted to give Derek his space though. He didn’t want to rush him into anything - fuck, everyone knows people have only rushed Derek before he has a chance to make a decision for himself.

 

**SCOTT:** _it’s you_   
**SCOTT:** _the person I have feelings for, that is._   
**SCOTT:** _but there’s absolutely no pressure, okay? I just wanted you to have all of the facts_

He tugs on his blanket, pulling it closer to his face. He wants to crawl in a hole. What if Derek laughs at him? Actually, what if Derek doesn’t respond? The latter is far more likely than the former. Scott’s heart pounds a little faster and he can hear it so damn clearly.

Scott frowns when, five minutes later, there’s no response. He’s spooked Derek. _Great._

He starts to type something when he hears a small tap on his window. He doesn’t jump. He’d vaguely registered the noise. Scott knows it’s Derek. He doesn’t want it to be anyone else.

Scott gets up to unlock the door. He does it slowly, feeling a bit like Rachel in that episode of _Friends_  when she unlocks the door for Ross and they kiss. (Stiles would be so proud of him for making a _Friends_  reference in a moment like this.) Only he knows they won’t kiss. And there’s no struggle.

He slides the window up and Derek crawls into his room carefully.

Scott watches him, listens to his heart, and finally says, “Hi.”

“Hi,” Derek responds. He glances around Scott’s room and frowns. “You know, I don’t think I’ve ever been in here before.”

“Really?” Scott says, surprised. Even Erica’s spent the night with him before, and Erica pretty much dislikes sleeping with anyone who isn’t Boyd. “I–I guess we only ever hang out downstairs if we’re here.”

“Yeah,” Derek whispers. He looks back at Scott. “So, your text.”

“Yeah.”

“You mean it?”

“Of course.”

“Okay,” Derek murmurs. He runs a hand through his hair and quietly adds, “I just wanted to make sure.”

Scott nods, knowing. Derek’s been through too much crap before. He reaches a hand out. Derek stares at it for a moment. “C’mon. It’s almost four in the morning. Let’s sleep and talk about it tomorrow.”

Derek gives him the smallest smile and the smallest nod. He lets Scott lead him into his small bed. It doesn’t matter though. Derek knows he’s safe with Scott, and Scott knows he’s a sucker for cuddling. They crawl in, and Scott makes sure that Derek gets covered with his duvet.

He slips down into the bed, and holds his breath for a second or two.

“Scott?” Derek whispers.

“Yeah?”

“I do too, you know. Like you. Like that.”

Scott smiles. He rolls over to face Derek. They’re so close. He slips his hand into his friend’s and nods. “I was hoping you’d say that. Let’s get sleep?”

“Okay, but I…um, I wanna be the little spoon.” Derek says it so quietly that Scott’s werewolf hearing had to perk up to catch it. He gives him a nod and Derek flips over, snuggling into Scott.

Scott wraps an arm around him, his fingers intertwining with Derek’s hand again, and he nuzzles his face into Derek’s neck. “You’re okay?”

“Never been better,” Derek murmurs back.

Scott smiles into Derek’s skin. He places a light kiss on the back of his neck and closes his eyes. Whatever happens now, happens, but they will always have this moment.

 

**◎ ♔ ◎ ♔ ◎**

**Author's Note:**

> Come cry about Scerek with me [here!](http://foxerica.tumblr.com)


End file.
